villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dimaria Yesta
Dimaria Yesta is an antagonist in Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Spriggan 12. She is voiced by Natsumi Fujiwara in the Japanese version and by Meli Grant in the English version of the anime. Appearance Dimaria is a blonde woman of average height. She wears a cloth to cover her breasts, an armor to cover her right shoulder and arm, some pants and sandals. During the second half of the Alvarez Empire arc, she wears a blue skin-tight suit to cover her body with an armor to cover her arms and legs. Personality Dimaria seems to have a cool, relaxed, and cynical personality, usually sporting an amused expression accentuated by a wry smile alongside half-closed eyelids. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiors and colleagues alike. In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing and opprobrious remarks, as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people. She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-being and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing. Dimaria's bearing on the battlefield is fitting for that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless and vituperative individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency. While she is keen to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy, her mischievous and playful nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure. Despite her somewhat irresponsible and frivolous personality, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies. However, Dimaria's unexcitable and calm attitude on the battlefield is a consequence of her confidence in attaining victory due to the nature of her Magic. When the world is under the influence of her Âge Seal, she claims absolute authority over it and has no qualms in gloating over her enemies, assured that she would not be wasting her time. This cool facade is shattered the moment somebody is able to oppose her in this timeless domain, the proud Shield of Spriggan betraying blatant signs of disorientation and frustration and petulantly denouncing all who dare defy her in her own world. She views her defeat with utter disbelief and, when held captive, is extremely vulnerable to exposing her emotions. When Dimaria fuses with Chronos, her personality is influenced by the God's own. Her manner of speech becomes archaic and her tone haughty. She also loses her sense of patience, quickly wanting to decisively take care of opposition without delay, even wearing a grin on her face when deliberating the torture she plans to deal upon them. She seemingly considers it in her divine right to pass judgment on all those who go against her will and punishes them as she sees fit, the greatest sin in her eyes being that of a mortal offending a God. Dimaria is also shown to have a remorseful side to her personage, seen when she hugged and apologized to Brandish for the cruel comments made about her capture, determined not to ever do it again, and showing worry for her safety after it had happened. Dimaria also has a habit of clicking her teeth when she is angry and furious about something occurring not to her liking. Biography Along with three other members she greets the emperor. She also appears during the meeting. During the Invasion she along with Neinhart and Wahl appears in the south. She is seen with Wahl on a ship who tries to destroy the Fairy Tail building and is stopped by the ship Christina. While Neinhart stays on the ships and Wahl takes some fighters out with his missiles, she overwhelms Kagura and strips her some after. One day later she is confronted by Wendy and Sherria with the former kicking her in the face. She tries to kill Wendy, but fails and gets another kick in the face. Then it turns out Ultear took Wendy and Sherria to the realm with the stopped time. She then enters her God Soul overwhelms Wendy, but is defeated by Sherria, who used Third Origin. She is then captured by some of the forces. After Irene used Universe One she tries to escape and fails, but is saved by Larcade. Some later she along with others appears during the meeting of the Spriggan 12. She then sees Brandish negotiating with Natsu and Lucy and after seeing Brandish holding back and is angered at her betrayal. Dimaria cuts Brandish down and kidnaps Lucy and tries to gouge Lucy's eyes out. She is then defeated by an awaken E.N.D. with ease and is left traumatized by the demon's power barely being able to tell Lucy what attacked her. She is restrained after Brandish explains her magic power. After Universe One dispels, she shrunken by Brandish and Dimaria retains her fear of Natsu as shown when she got scared at the sight of him. She is soon carried away back to Alvarez in Brandish's hand. Powers and Abilities *'Âge Seal' (in Japanese: アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An all-world Magic that was taught to Dimaria from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time. Her Magic was also incapable of affecting E.N.D., who could move freely through her time freeze thanks to his power surpassing Chronos'. *'Âge Scratch' (in Japanese: アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life. *'Take Over' (in Japanse: 引き継ぐ Hikitsugu): Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul (in Japanse: ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Valkyrie's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own. **'God Soul: Chronos': As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic. (Unnamed) ***'Energy Beams': While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body. ***'Increased Magic Power': Dimaria's already monstrous Magic Power is further augmented in this form, the energy visibly streaming out of her frame as well as causing her hair to flare menacingly upwards. Her mere presence unleashes a destructive aura that continuously destroys a small area around her, while simply exerting her Magic power forcefully causes an explosion that demolishes a large region around her. *'Enhanced Durability': Dimaria possesses a considerable amount of resistance to physical damage, emerging unharmed after receiving a direct kick to the face from Wendy when the latter was utilizing Dragon Force. **'Immense Magic Power': As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is one of Alvarez Empire's elite Mages, with her Magic Power reckoned to be on par with teammate Brandish μ. Her power is absolutely overwhelming, covering an entire battlefield and causing any enemy who senses it to wince at the nightmarish foe. Her mere presence is enough to awe stalwarts such as Kagura, smothering the latter's very senses. Gallery Chronos Power.png|The result of a magical attack by Dimaria. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Cheater Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed